


The Comb

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Jon gets a gift.





	The Comb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonsfavouritetoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/gifts).



He had spent all his allowance for the moon cycle, 300 gold. He wondered if he wasted 300 gold on an ivory comb with green gems to bring out Jon's purple eyes. Jon had beautiful eyes. Big, purple, framed by long, thick lashes. 

And his skin, his pale skin. He couldn't imagine this boy going to the Night's watch. Why couldn't he stay and be his. 

* * *

When he gave Jon his gift he said; 'Runaway with me,' 

'What?'

'Let's run to Dorne or Essos, let's live together, let's be together, let's be lovers,' 

 

'I can't—,' 

'Who gives a shit about the watch! Stay with me Jon Snow,' 

 

'Why should I?' Jon asked, 'Because I am in love with you,' 

 

'What?' 

 

'Jon Snow I love you! I'm in love you! Always have been. Always will. I don't care what woman I have to marry, I'll never love her, I'll love you, it'll always be you,'

 

'Why me?' Jon asks walking toward Theon. 'Because, you're amazing, Jon Snow. You're a gift, you're eyes are amazing, your lips, you're a gift to this world. You're a 10,' Theon said wrapping his arms around Jon. 'Stay with me,'

'I can't,' Jon insisted, 'Then take the comb with you,' 

'Put in my hair?'

'Of course Jon,' The ivory made his dark hair pop. 'You're beautiful,' 

 

He looked at Jon kissing him. 


End file.
